


Selected conversation's from The King's Astronomer

by excessiveprepositionalphrases



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18th Century, Astrology, F/F, Gen, Original Fiction, cosmic horror, fairy realms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessiveprepositionalphrases/pseuds/excessiveprepositionalphrases
Summary: This is actually not star trek fanfic, and I feel like I need to warn you all of that now! The King's astronomer is an original fiction concept bouncing around in my head about a king who, with the onset of senility, begins to turn to starcharts and other mysticism, and eventually alchemy, necromancy, and similar as a way to save his kingdom from an imagined foe and the very put upon astronomer turned fortune teller who is forced to go along with his king's requests due to his loyalty and because crossing a senile king is a bad idea. There will be happy interracial endgame lesbians, at least one NB character, a hot middle eastern doctor (ha), and a whole lot of old gods on the way, all set in a sumptuous, candy colored, fantasy vision of the 18th century. I've had this idea in my head for years and wrote a bunch of character sketches on a plane, but I haven't done anything with it since...well, since it was safe to be on planes, so that tells you. I've been writing a couple conversations for fun and this is what I've come up with at 2 Am. posting here for fun and easy sharing with friends. These are just first draft snippets of an unfinished idea!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Conversation one: The Queen and Her Lover

“It pains me so to see him like this.”

Her voice was weak and quiet as she spoke, as if she was fighting back a tear. Venus watched her, gently, for once unsure what she should do to comfort her love. Wisteria lifted her head, her single, perfect curl falling back over her shoulder as she did.

“I didn’t mean to love him,” she said softly. “I never intended to care for him at all. But he’s been so kind to me…even knowing what he knows. He knew when we married. I told him the moment we married that I could never be the wife he expected, and he swore to love me as his family just the same. He’s been like a father to me.”

Venus crossed the room in a couple quick strides, her dress billowing around her in waves of jade silk as she knelt before the queen.

“And he loves you,” she insisted, taking the other woman’s hands in hers. “He always has. And the part of him that’s still there…the part of him that’s still him deep inside still does. He always will. The man you spoke to today isn’t him. You _must_ remember that,” she said, squeezing Wisteria’s hands for emphasis. “Remember him as he was. He would want you to.”

Wisteria nodded, pressing her bright pink lips together as tears streamed down her face, flecks of her makeup clouding the teardrops before they fell onto her skirt. She freed her hands from her lover’s and wrapped them around Venus’s face.

“I love you,” she said. “You are the love of my life. And when he dies – ”

“Don’t speak of such – ”

“When he dies, Wisteria repeated insistently, “which even I know will not be long, I shall make you queen alongside me, if you choose to accept. I cannot rule this land alone. I must have someone at my side. And I have waited too long for that to not be the one I love most dearly.”

“To be with you forever is all I could wish for. The context matters not. But if you are able, I would very much like to be queen,” Venus answered.

The Queen laughed a little through her tears and leant down to meet the other woman’s face in a tender, passionate kiss.

“The great powers my husband seems so foolishly intent on toying with must exist,” Wisteria said softly, her face pressed close to her lover’s. “For no other power could ever be strong enough to bring me a goddess such as you.”


	2. Conversation between Doctor and Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Doctor is a Definitely Not Julian character. His assistant is a genderfluid, nonbinary, chaotic genius who uses their androgyny and fluidity to impersonate members of the court of all genders in order to gather information, assist the doctor, and generally for fun. They will have a couple of established personas, perhaps ones that no one knows are actually them, one of whom is an assistant of our put upon astronomer.

“Does he even know what he’s dealing with?” the physician asked, in a voice that approached a yell. “This is…the most irresponsible idea the king has ever had. Playing with the stars is a dangerous game but trying to contact the ancient powers is suicide on behalf of the entire realm.”

He removed his glasses and rubbed his face with his hands.

“It is senility,” he said. “I understand that. But his actions are putting us all at risk. Were it anyone else, I would feel naught but sympathy, but it has to be the one man I cannot stop.”

The Physician’s assistant was sitting on top of his desk, their legs crossed under them. The same glittering energy everyone had sensed in the portal always seemed to be coursing through their veins, and they were watching the physician closely, the wheels turning at high speed in their head.

“Can’t _you_ stop him?” they asked, in a tone that suggested they were preparing a list of plans.

“I considered it. But I do not have the power to overrule him, and crossing a senile king dabbling in grey magic is not an idea for someone who wishes to keep their life.”

“Are there any uses for my talents?” they asked, apparently itching for a chance to jump into the fray before considering other options.

“Possibly,” the physician answered. “I’m…not sure yet. Do you still feel that you can play Elisa?”

“Glady,” they answered. “She’s one of my favorites, doctor.”

“Bring her out, then,” the physician instructed. “Go and meet Lord Callston. Offer to assist him with whatever he needs. Document exactly what he asks you for assistance with. Copy the words and exact incantations wherever you can. Bring it back to me.”

“What are you planning, Doctor?”

“We shall both find out when I get there,” the Physician replied.


End file.
